Drow Tales
by Sharnorasian Empire
Summary: Fem!Harry story where Harry is the adopted daughter of Lloth and a couple of my evil god OC. Cast down, forced to live in the world where Harry now Lillith originally came from. Aided by her intelligent familiar Sillria, will Lillith live and find love?
1. Technology, dates and ship classes

A/N; If you recognize it as not mine, I don't own it and am borrowing it from somewhere and am too lazy and busy to outline everything I am borrowing. This is a big list, as it includes references for ALL major technologies used in this stories. Some Sci-fi knowledge is required for this story

Tech notes for Drow Tails: This is a technological reference and timeline of important dates for the story. Sharnorasian calendar is rated in galactic years for them, each galactic year is 1 to the 24th power (1 followed by 24 zeroes).

1740: Evacuation and glassing of original Cilarista homeworld before arriving on Xanroth after 2nd Drython War.

G.Y: 3740: Xathrala, Lloth and Sirokass are born to respective races of Cilarista symbiote, (It is unknown what race Lloth classifies herself as she does not know herself entirely as she came into being without being born 'traditionally' and is not normally a Dark Elf or Drow) and Hell Dragon

G.Y 3740.041: Xathrala while dimension travelling encounters Lloth another evil goddess and begin a relationship

G.Y 3740.087: Lloth and Xathrala have a massive fight over political doctrines and split up.

G.Y 3740.099: Xathrala encounters Sirokass on her homeworld of Xanroth and engages him in battle, it is a narrow defeat for Xathrala who is then by Hell Dragon magic enslaved to Sirokass for a time

G.Y 3740.101: Xathrala and Sirokass openly declare a relationship

G.Y 3740.205: Xathrala is badly injured during a starship battle during Cilarista Civil War, becomes cybernetically enhanced, Lloth returns and is offered a place to form a three way alliance. Lloth is reluctant due to her doctrines about males and her natural preferences. Start and end of 3rd Drython war (results in 99.9% extermination of that species)

G.Y 3740:206: Lloth agrees to the formation of the alliance, a three way soul bond is formed granting marriage to the three with each other.

G.Y 3742: Xathrala delves into the black arts of demonology and becomes empress BlackRose Hellfire of all demons. Sirokass is considerably displeased as Hell Dragons and demons/demoniacs are considered mortal enemies, but is able to overcome his instinctual feelings.

G.Y 3743: Empire takes by Drow and Hell Dragon law the name of Sharnorasian Empire as Xathrala is both stronger magically and with blades then her mates. Xathrala surprises all by breaking a normally viewed fundamental magical law by taking through her magical and genetic birthright of the necromancer throne of darkness and the title of ultimate necromancer: Darkwielder. It is normally thought and proven that demoniac (hellfire) magic and necromantic magic will tear each other apart on contact. This has been proven with multiple magical duels and genetic tests done where even on the cellular level the two separate sources of tainted blood have tried to destroy the other.

G.Y 3745-3990: Cilarista Civil War, from official beginning to end. Battles of Xanroth, Kadiskott, Kryron, Menzon, Kassvandran, and Xyrolth systems, civil war ends in Sharnorasian loyalist forces victory under Xathrala, Lloth and Sirokass.

G.Y: 4000-4041 (current date) Resurgence of High Elven/Sharnorasian war: In 3742 a race of space fairing High Elves encountered the Sharnorasian Empire borders, the High Elves, seeing Drow began harassing the empire. Sabotage from Elven insurgents caused injuries to Xathrala forcing cybernetic upgrades on Xathrala.

The Kirdran 4 incident occurred which resulted in a miscarriage of the three's unborn child and death of the three's daughter Laranitha (La-ra-nai-tha) and results in infertility in Xathrala till cure in 4040. The three (Lloth, Sirokass and Xathrala) declare all out war, Xathrala orders extermination of their systems.

Battles across 300 star systems result in all Sharnorasian victories and over 2,300 worlds are burned to glass under Sharnorasian plasma projectors. Elves escaped with 100,000 refugees and a smattering of military ships. Returning in staggering strength, having allied with the psychological and physical of Sharnorasian Hell Dragons, the Heaven Dragons have come on the side of the Elves in an attempt to defeat the evil Sharnorasian Star Empire.

April 4041.01: Current date

**Technologies used:**

Particle/primary weapons for starships

Quantum beam arrays and cannons- This is much like the phasers from Star Trek, but these beams draw energy from subspace, now subspace energy cannot exist on our normal plane without exploding violently. Shows as a purple beam of energy that opens a small rupture for subspace energy to enter the beam and explode on enemy defences.

Plasma turrets: These sizable weapons fire huge globs of heated plasma at 1/4 the speed of light.

Gatling quantum disrupters: These small plaques are point defence weapons, they protect the ship from enemy strike craft and missile attacks (unless overwhelmed by too many missiles to fire on). These things unleash bolts of pulsed quantum bolts at multiple targets.

Quantum disrupters: Similar versions of the PD system, but is meant for ship to ship exchanges, not for missile defence.

**Missile weapons for starships:**

Heavy plasma missiles: a missile surrounded in gold plasma and sporting a powerful warhead that carries an explosive charge. Upon detonation spreads the plasma in the warhead all over a target area, causing degradation of both shields and armor.

Quantum torpedoes: Carries a small duodronic chamber in the warhead to create a small conduit of subspace energy which is then exposed during detonation causing a massive explosion from subspace energy contacting normal space.

Anti-starship weapons

Cobra turret: Massive shell 10 feet long carrying trapped subspace energy, or fragments, these turrets can either do powerful damage or act as point defence support. Nicknamed "Damn power hogs." For a reason

Plasma Projectors: These massive beam arrays contain tremendous amounts of plasma which are fired at 90% of the speed of light, the sheer heat and energy can melt through shields, armor plating, ships and planets without trying. Created originally for the Drython wars, considerer weapon of last resort due to charge up times and energy signature. "Any ship with its plasma projectors powered in battle is as obvious as Sirokass in a snow field." (Xathrala Sharnoras in 3742 to Lloth)

**Protections:**

Energy shields: The classic bubble of energy absorbing all attacks until it fails.

Deployable ablative armor (Sharnorasian technology only): Ablative armor that is deployed over a ship and absorbs all attacks till armor is overwhelmed and needs repair/replacing. Ablative armor reacts to particle and plasma weapons by boiling off into steam, steam carries off 75-90% of blast energy, armor can be replaced by parts of ablative armor in energy transporter pattern buffer.

Mana shields (High elf/Heaven Dragon only) A magical well of energy in a ship that can project a super powered shield, but has poor regeneration.

Plasma shields (Sharnorasian tech only): A shield projects as a side benefit of the plasma projectors (even unpowered), these shields can only stop high concentrations of plasma (i.e. plasma projector fire only). These shields can stop 2x the number of projectors a ship has.

Infantry weapons for Sharnorasian Empire

Mark 5 sidearm: A handgun resembling the .50 Desert Eagle, this gun replaces gunpowder with electromagnetic coils which propel the bullet at tremendous speeds, uses special caseless rounds, each magazine (proper term for a clip) carries 210 rounds. (referred to as M5SA), can use special energy shield piercing rounds. Each M5SA has a subspace phase emitter allowing the bullet to be propelled past lightspeed without violating laws of physics (as it takes on new laws)

Mark 7 SMG: Uses the same ammo as the sidearm, this gun resembles a stripped down Uzi this gun replaces gunpowder with electromagnetic coils which propel the bullet at tremendous speeds, uses special caseless rounds. Carries 16,000 rounds, can use special energy shield piercing rounds. Each M7SMG has a subspace phase emitter

Mark 4 Plasma sidearm. Resembling the Glock 17 Carried as well as the M5SA, the M4PSA uses disposable energy cells with minor duodronic reactors inside to charge the magnetic field generators around each plasma bolt. Each cell can fire 25,000 plasma bolts, but due to possible dampening fields (which makes plasma sidearms non functional) the M4PSA or PSA will be useless.

Spider class series 10 plasma assault rife, resembling the Heckler and Kosh G11 assault rifle. This rifle is similar in firing capabilities to the PSA, as it uses larger disposable energy cells with minor duodronic reactors inside to charge the magnetic field generators around each plasma bolt or plasma grenade. Each cell can fire 250,000 plasma bolts or 250 plasma energy grenades. Unlike the PSA, the rifle can switch between a semi-auto longer ranged quantum beam mode for precise targets and larger plasma bolts similar to the PSA. The gun can also charge large amounts of plasma for plasma grenades to fire. Unlike the human G11, this version carries a rear mounted ejector for spent energy cells, above which is an ammo counter. The ammo mount loads a larger magazine filled with 60 energy cells, so ammo issues is not much of a factor.

The Magnetic Accelerator Cannon (MAC) mark 6 sniper rifle, a much more powerful version of the M5SA and the M7SMG, resembling a large sniper rifle. Each MAC has a subspace phase emitter allowing the bullet to be propelled past Lightspeed without violating laws physics (as it takes on new laws). MAC box magazines carry 80 rounds, each round has seismic charges within the point. These charges create the equivalent of a 10 on the Richter scale within the armor of a vehicle or a person fired on. Can use shield piercing rounds.

The MAC Mark 4 light and heavy machine gun Each MAC LMG and HMG (as it takes on new laws). MAC LMG box magazines carry 250,000 rounds. HMG box magazines carry 1,000,000 rounds, both can use shield piercing rounds.

Random technology notes

Shield piercing rounds: each round is tipped with a miniature shield generator with a field inverter, the field inverter creates a bubble around the bullet and prevents the shield from stopping the bullet. Hard and expensive to produce only a small amount people have

Duodronic technology: These reactors utilize large Dronic crystals, these crystals are converted to their gaseous forms, these molecules when two of them connect, open a stable portal to subspace this connection combined with the dronic reaction creates a heated liquid plasma which powers everything in Sharnorasian technology.

Plasma matrix: The power system connects every system with conduits through which the liquid plasma flows, the sheer heat and energy in the plasma allows for tremendous power offered

Dimensional creation technology and spells: Much like the bags of holding, the Sharnorasian Empire and others of around the same technological rating can build ships that are in phase with everything else about it, but be much bigger on the inside than on the outside (Launch bays especially)

Xathrala's right arm: The cybernetic right arm of the empress uses crystallized electrodrivers and servodrivers, essentially artificial nerves (electrodrivers) and command/reaction enhancers (servodrivers). Having a crystallized structure allows empress Xathrala to use magic through her artificial arm easier than one would cast normally.

Sharnorasian Ship Classifications

**Drakas class LLRI (Light, long range recon interceptor)**

**Armed with:**

15 Gatling PD disruptors (12 feet in length)

2 class 2 180 degree rotating linked-fire gatling pulse disruptors

2 class 3 gatling pulse disruptors

1 quantum array (aft facing)

4 quantum torpedo tubes

3 heavy plasma missile launchers

2 Cobra cannons

**BlackRose class heavy interceptor (36 feet in length)**

155 Gatling PD disruptors

64 class 5 gatling pulse disruptor cannons(Class 5 is most powerful available, 4x the power of class 3)

3 quantum arrays (360 coverage)

5 plasma lance cannons (This fires a scaled down version of the plasma projector beam)

16 Plasma bombardment cannons (gatling plasma cannons)

25 quantum torpedo tubes

10 heavy plasma missile launchers

8 Cobra cannons

**Mazrigal class light destroyer (800 meters in length) **

12000 Gatling PD disruptors

640 class 5 gatling pulse disruptors turrets

300 quantum arrays (overlapping coverage)

205 quantum torpedo tubes

110 heavy plasma missile launchers

80 cobra turrets

6 plasma projectors

Carries 500 Drakas class interceptors

Shaladar class heavy destroyer (1500 meters in length)

120000 Gatling PD disruptors

6400 class 5 gatling pulse disruptors

800 Plasma bombardment cannons (gatling plasma cannons)

500 quantum arrays (overlapping coverage)

2050 quantum torpedo tubes

205 Plasma lance turrets

1100 heavy plasma missile launchers

800 Cobra turrets

12 plasma projectors

Carries 250 BlackRose class interceptors

Doridash class light cruiser (12,000 meters in length)

1,200,000 Gatling PD disruptors

64,000 class 5 gatling pulse disruptors

600 quantum arrays (overlapping coverage)

2050 plasma lance turrets

8000 Plasma bombardment cannons (gatling plasma cannons)

20000 quantum torpedo tubes

10000 heavy plasma missile launchers

3500 Cobra turrets

20 plasma projectors

**Cathalora****class****light****cruiser****(10,000****meters****in****length)****Role**(s)**-****light****cruiser/moderate****carrier**

175000 Gatling PD disruptors

35000 class 5 gatling pulse disruptors

6000 quantum arrays (overlapping coverage)

4000 Plasma bombardment cannons (gatling plasma cannons)

12500 quantum torpedo tubes

1000 plasma lance turrets

5000 heavy plasma missile launchers

4500 Cobra turrets

15 plasma projectors

Carries 15000 BlackRose class interceptors

Carries 18 Shaladar class heavy destroyers

Dominance class cruiser (20000 meters in length) Role(s)- moderate cruiser/heavy carrier

5,000,000 Gatling PD disruptors

350,000 class 5 gatling pulse disruptors

1,000 quantum arrays (overlapping coverage)

40,000 Plasma bombardment cannons (gatling plasma cannons)

20,500 plasma lance turrets

30,000 quantum torpedo tubes

12,500 heavy plasma missile launchers

10,000 Cobra turrets

25 plasma projectors

Carries 150,000 BlackRose class interceptors

Carries 18 Shaladar class heavy destroyers

Cruelty class heavy cruiser (22,000 meters in length)

10,000,000 Gatling PD disruptors

550,000 class 5 gatling pulse disruptors

3,000 quantum arrays (overlapping coverage)

100,000 Plasma bombardment cannons (gatling plasma cannons)

55,000 plasma lance turrets

60,000 quantum torpedo tubes

30,000 heavy plasma missile launchers

25,000 Cobra turrets

25 plasma projectors

Guardian class heavy cruiser (22,000 meters in length) Role(s): Orbital bombardment/superiority (This ship is meant to remove all anti-orbital defences on a planet)

10,000,000 Gatling PD disruptors

750,000 class 5 gatling pulse disruptors

3,500 quantum arrays (overlapping coverage)

200,000 Plasma bombardment cannons (gatling plasma cannons)

60,000 plasma lance turrets

45,000 quantum torpedo tubes

20,000 heavy plasma missile launchers

15,000 Cobra turrets

35 plasma projectors

15 Plasma accelerator cannons (Much like the MAC sniper rifles used by the infantry, these fire huge globs of plasma at 100x the speed of light, Guardian class ONLY)

**Interdictor class battlecruiser (25,000 meters in length) Role(s): prevents enemy ships escape via folding space drives. **

25,000,000 Gatling PD disruptors

1, 550,000 class 5 gatling pulse disruptors

4,000 quantum arrays (overlapping coverage)

100,000 quantum torpedo tubes

65,000 heavy plasma missile launchers

55,000 Cobra turrets

30 plasma projectors

4 Subspace jamming dishes

**Bloodbane class battlecruiser (27,500 meters in length)**

30,000,000 Gatling PD disruptors

1,750,000 class 5 gatling pulse disruptors

5,000 quantum arrays (overlapping coverage)

155,000 quantum torpedo tubes

75,000 heavy plasma missile launchers

60,000 Cobra turrets

45 plasma projectors

**Lloth class light battleship (30,000 meters in length) **

4,775,000,000 Gatling PD disruptors

2,750,000 class 5 gatling pulse disruptors

10,000 quantum arrays (overlapping coverage)

200,000 quantum torpedo tubes

95,000 heavy plasma missile launchers

72,500 Cobra turrets

75 plasma projectors

**Sirokass class moderate battleship (32,500 meters in length)**

5,000,000,000 Gatling PD disruptors

3,000,000 class 5 gatling pulse disruptors

20,000 quantum arrays (overlapping coverage)

215,000 quantum torpedo tubes

115,000 heavy plasma missile launchers

75,000 Cobra turrets

100 plasma projectors

**Xathrala class heavy battleship (45,000 meters in length)**

10,000,000,000 Gatling PD disruptors

12,000,000 class 5 gatling pulse disruptors

30,000 quantum arrays (overlapping coverage)

5,000,000 plasma lance turrets

450,000 quantum torpedo tubes

2 Class 1 gatling torpedo tubes

2 class 4 gatling torpedo tubes

285,000 heavy plasma missile launchers

115,000 Cobra turrets

125 plasma projectors

**Empress class heavy battleship (50,000 meters in length) (Heavy battleship/super carrier) **

15,000,000,000 Gatling PD disruptors

6,000,000 class 5 gatling pulse disruptors

2,500,000 plasma lance turrets

25,000 quantum arrays (overlapping coverage)

125,000 quantum torpedo tubes

145,000 heavy plasma missile launchers

75,000 Cobra turrets

125 plasma projectors

Carries 15,500,000 BlackRose class interceptors

Carries 350 Shaladar class heavy destroyers

Carries 5 dominance class cruisers (fully loaded)


	2. Chapter 1: Lloth,Xathrala and Sirokass

Well this is a crossover with Forgotten Realms and Harry Potter, it features a female Harry, eventually paired with Ginny, I have reasons for this pairing, based off psychology, of which I am a major. One of the main pairings is a male with 2 females, If you don't like this story press the red button on your browser window. Some things may be OOC for some people in the story but I will explain all. Hope you like it. Oh, I follow the view that space is infinite and parts of it evolved at different times.

Refer to tech chapter for anything that is mentioned in this story, if not ask me for details and I'll post it next chapter as well as clear it up for you as best I can.

Disclaimer, only one: I don't own anything from Forgotten Realms, Aliens (Ridley Scott), what stuff from Lord of the Rings I do use, or Harry Potter, they belong to whoever owns their copyrights.

Drython (The predecessor of the Cilarista, see Ridley Scott's Aliens' series to learn about them, just so you can see why the Cilarista wanted to exterminate them after evolving from them).

(picture of Lloth-h t t p :/ / I m a g e s h a c k . u s / p h o t o / m y – I ma g e s / 5 3 / l o l t h 9 q o . j p g /). Sirokass has the form similar to a red Dragon but much larger. For Xathrala, I can't draw to save my life, sorry. Oh final note, bold text is abyssal, language of demons, italics is Drowish. Translations are at the bottom of all chapters if any.

Pronunciation of names:

Xathrala- Xa-th-ra-laa

Sirokass- See-ro-kass

Cilanast-Key-la-nast

Cilarista-Ki-lar-is-ta

Chapter 1: Xathrala, Lloth and Sirokass

Xathrala, the Sharnorasian Empress, ruler of the star empire, stared out of her chambers from the top of her castle. Gold coloured eyes, from pupil to iris, narrowed in thought as she watched one of the latest Xathrala class battleships landed at the starport. The class named for the symbiotic species that was embedded in her spinal cord, the symbiosis gave great powers and abilities to the once-human girl.

Xathrala, through her Cilarista, was a goddess of her race, referred to as a true immortal. Xathrala was above grandmaster levels in both blades and magic; few had the power or skill to give her a challenge, much less last long against her. A pair of dusky skin arms wrapped around her stomach; a soft voice spoke in her ear.

"What has darling Cruelty so bothered?" Lloth asked, referring to what Xathrala's name meant in English. Cilaris, the language of Cilaristas, the words that survived from the first dialect after Cilanast, the first Cilarista started forming the empire.

Tradition was to take names of words surviving from that dialect. Xathrala was aptly named considering she had ordered the extermination of one race and the near extinction of another. The race that had been exterminated was the Drythons; the other race was High Elves, the surface version of the Drow or Dark Elves.

Xathrala turned her gold eyes to meet Lloth's glowing red eyes. "What day is it?" she snarled, the black part of her eyes signifying the depth Xathrala had delved into the demonic black arts. Starting to fill her eyes, Xathrala's normally red hair turned black under the force of necromantic and demonic magic flowing through her blood.

Lloth shivered, scared by her more powerful lover. "That was nearly ten millennia ago. Would you let that go?"

"Listen here, Spider Queen. Do you think I enjoyed being subjected to the weaknesses of mortality?" Xathrala's gold eyes followed a Cilarista trait and began glowing under the force of her anger "To suffer illnesses, to have eyes so weak that bats had better eyesight than me? Do you think I enjoyed being cast down just because you cannot take a joke?"

"And to which I have apologized, in many ways; please, I over reacted."

"Mhh," Xathrala grunted, staring into the glowing red eyes of the goddess of the Dark Elves. Soon a male voice joined the conversation

"Are you two still fighting about that?"

"Shut up, Sirokass," came simultaneous replies from Xathrala and Lloth, making the Hell Dragon blink in surprise. Sirokass towered over both women at one hundred feet tall in his true form. The form of a massive muscled Dragon was wreathed in glowing orange flames coating his black and orange scales. The Hell Dragon took his humanoid form, still towering over both women at seven feet tall.

Xathrala stood at 6'4 tall, the form of an extremely beautiful human woman with red hair. Xathrala took the form of a Cilarista, much like the Drython her race had evolved from. Considering Xathrala was over 301 septillion years old, she considered herself more Cilarista than human now. Xathrala's right arm was cybernetic; it was lost in a space battle when a ship had rammed Xathrala's flagship, penetrating the deflector shields and smashing an active plasma conduit onto her. The sheer heat of the plasma had melted the right arm and parts of the brain. It was only because of the fact that Xathrala was a Cilarista that she survived long enough for modern medical help to regrow parts of the brain with massive cybernetic upgrades.

A Cilarista was very similar to a Drython in form; similar jaw shapes, without the inner jaw, in place was a tongue for speech communication and easier magical casting with verbal components. The ribs were covered in a natural covering of scales; those weird back extensions had been removed as they served no purpose. Head shape was similar overall but a larger cranial area to support the much larger brain. The acidic blood was gone, replaced by tougher skin and far greater regeneration, but acid immunity stayed. Drythons were on average seven to nine feet tall, with queens an upwards of fifteen. Cilarista females on average were eighteen feet tall; Cilarista males were a maximum of twenty-one feet. The largest male Cilarista was Cilanast at twenty-five feet tall. Xathrala was a monster for a female at twenty-six feet tall, even larger than Cilanast.

Lloth stood at 6'1. Lloth had white hair and was wearing a dress that left little to the imagination, with considerable cleavage. Lloth was using the guise of a tall lithe Drow at the moment, a black jagged tiara on her head. But her other form was a terrible black widow spider, fangs dripping with venom that few had a chance to resist.

Sirokass pulled both women to him, kissing Xathrala, then Lloth. Sirokass smirked at both women. "We have been working too hard, even though we have a combined alliance and empire. We need a break. Xathrala, I'm certain your Nazgul could take over your duties for a couple weeks."

"I can spare a week next week," Xathrala answered.

"I'm actually thinking three weeks starting now. LLOTH GRAB HER!" Sirokass yelled.

"HEY!" Xathrala protested as Lloth grabbed her hands and webbed them together. "Traitor," she growled, rolling away from Lloth.

"Come into my web, said the spider to the fly," Lloth said playfully.

"I'll swat you, spider," Xathrala retorted, trying to pull her hands free of the sticky webs. "Damn it, Lloth, do you know how hard this stuff is to get out of my clothes? Oh don't say it, you're predictable." Xathrala groaned as Lloth was about to make a suggestive comment.

"I was more thinking of getting you out of those clothes," Lloth replied, ignoring her. Xathrala groaned again.

"Remind me again why I put up with EEP!" She noticed Sirokass in his Dragon form was right behind her "rigghtt, bye, **shirak** (1)." A black portal erupted into existence as Xathrala rolled through it.

"_Vith_," (2) Lloth cursed in Drowish.

"We'll get her yet. She'll have to come back from Hellfire Citadel eventually. Sit in her office in your smaller spider form and wait for her, as she needs her laptop and datapads that are there." Lloth nodded, transformed, and scurried off down the corridor to their office.

Xathrala, in the meantime, was sitting at the desk in her citadel as the black empress. Ruler of all demons, she also ruled all undead as the shadow empress. She had given Lloth the protection of the grand Liches, five women who had delved deep into the death magics of Necromancy, and so old, yet retaining a beauty of old, considering their immortality and power.

Xathrala cursed as she realized her things to do work were back in Jastar, her home. So Xathrala decided to use the massive bed there to take a nap. Back in Jastar, Lloth grumbled as she realized that Xathrala was sleeping now in her demonic city. Lloth made a noise of annoyance as she sensed Xathrala fall asleep through her three-way soul bond with Sirokass and Xathrala and sighed rolling her eight red eyes.

Sirokass, in the meantime, decided to oversee the shipyards. The great Hell Dragon watched as ships of all classifications and sizes from the light Drakas class interceptor to the massive Xathrala supper battleships and Empress-class super carriers were constructed by both automated and manned equipment. Sirokass had his own classed ship, but he agreed that the ship served well as a moderate battleship.

Sirokass smiled realizing that he truly was lucky to be like the long dead eldest members of his species. With two powerful and beautiful wives, he knew for a fact that if one letter had been different, if Xathrala had been born male, she would then be a terrifying enemy.

Sirokass sensed Xathrala appear behind him and walk beside him.

"Decided to give up?" Sirokass asked playfully, nuzzling his wife's neck.

"Meh, I guess I do. Powerful ships, each one of them harbingers of death," Xathrala said with an evil smile. Sirokass made an affirmative noise. Soon Lloth appeared beside them as Sirokass wrapped his right arm around Xathrala, then his left around Lloth.

"Well, my loves, shall we?"

"Let's go home, I'm tired," Xathrala said, earning a pout from Lloth as the three walk through a portal home. Xathrala stared up in the sky, already the second sun of the Xanroth system was sinking below the horizon. The clock read 36:46, out of a 48 hour day. Sirokass, however, was from a trinary system and found having only two suns a little colder than he liked or was used to.

After arriving in their bedroom, Lloth removed her clothes and lay down on the bed, trying to emphasize her assets.

"Push them up all you want, my dear _valsharess__(1)_; not going to happen tonight," Xathrala said with a grin as Lloth pouted again.

"I'm not complaining, but Xathrala is right. Besides, as you both know, it is my 301 septillionth birthday in three days."

"I know, and I will have something special for you then," Lloth said with a grin. Xathrala took off all but her panties as she climbed into bed beside Sirokass, with Lloth on his left side and Xathrala on his right.

"What are you thinking Xathrala?" Sirokass asked.

"I was just thinking about an idea I had for a fanfiction story when I was cast down. But I was thinking; I know of an abused orphan we can adopt until my body can heal fully enough to bear children."

Sirokass, despite evil was still a type of Dragon and Hell Dragons, did care considerably about family, unless said family has an item or position they want. And abuse was NOT something Dragons or Cilarista stood for at all. One planet from another dimension named Gemenon was glassed purely for the fact they considered children property, and the many children were adopted among the empire.

"Okay, so then what is the name of this child?"

"Harry James Potter. After reading the books, I was considering this idea for quite some time."

"Ten millennia at least; why have you not mentioned this before?" Lloth asked as Xathrala gave an emphasising stare at Lloth's unclothed body.

"Why do you think? You and Sirokass keep distracting me."

"Can't complain here." Sirokass grinned at both his wives' uncovered chests. Xathrala rolled her eyes. Trying to get Sirokass not to look was similar to restoring a destroyed planet; it was difficult but not worth the effort most of the time. Xathrala lay down before she noticed Sirokass groping her.

"Really?"

She moved to stop him, but he said, "Your choice. Submit to our desires tonight or put up with it." Xathrala grumbled but relented as Lloth muttered that Sirokass was very lucky.

The next day, Xathrala dressed in her full battle garb, her advanced plate mail with ablative armor and energy shield generators with her terrifying magical blade in its sheath. She stared at Number Four Privet Drive, the blood wards evident to her magical gaze as a huge dome of red surrounding the house and yard.

Xathrala strode forwards, batting aside the powerful wards as one would bat aside a mosquito. She walked up the path and decided that she was not in the mood to observe niceties or be insulted by these worthless mortals. Xathrala slashed her robotic right arm at the door, the explosion spell blasting the door off its hinges. Xathrala's mind overwhelmed the Dursleys' like they weren't even there.

The Sharnorasian Empress now stood in front of the locked cupboard under the stairs. The wards here would need to be shattered; even for her skill, they could not be shunted aside as the outer wards had been as they were too structured for that. Sighing, Xathrala jammed her sword into the wards, which resisted for a nanosecond before collapsing under the might of her very powerful sword.

"Come out little Harry; I promise I won't hurt you." The six-year-old boy came out, shy and scared. "Harry, I know all you ever wanted was somebody to love you, a family to call your own. Do you still want a mother – well, two – and a father to love and raise you?" Xathrala was lacing her voice with subtle magic to make things more persuasive for Harry, who nodded. "Sillria," Xathrala spoke.

"Yess?" A small powerfully enchanted black widow spider came up onto Xathrala's shoulder, earning a small squeak from Harry.

"Take the Dursleys; they are all yours," Xathrala said, walking out of the house with Harry following the cloaked and armored Sharnorasian Empress. Sillria the black widow grew to the size of a small truck, making Harry yelp loudly in even more shock.

"Ooohhh… yum, yum; I am going to enjoy this," the widow cackled, rubbing her pedipalps together in anticipation. Her eight red eyes gleamed in joy as she webbed up the Dursleys in partial cocoons so they could watch her as she fed on their family slowly. Sillria had been a gift from Lloth to Xathrala; granted, the spider was now as evil as Xathrala having hung around her for long periods of time, but Xathrala would not give Sillria up; she loved that spider. Sillria was sassy and very sarcastic with a cruel streak as obvious as the mark on her abdomen. When Harry was blood adopted and old enough, Sillria would be gifted as a companion/bodyguard.

Xathrala brought Harry back to the capitol of the empire, Jastar, and began setting up the rituals while explaining to Harry about the machine that would completely alter him genetically to be the child of Lloth, Xathrala, and Sirokass. Sirokass and Lloth arrived and walked into the medical room to see Harry in the machine to change his genetics.

"Are we late? Sorry, the meeting ran a bit longer than we were expecting," Lloth said as she kissed Xathrala, then Sirokass kissed Xathrala.

"No, you're just in time, my loves." Lloth gently cut a finger and inputted her blood into the genetic reader.

"Your turn," Lloth said as Sirokass cut himself and let his burning yellow blood enter the machine. Xathrala then cut herself, allowing black burning blood, stained by necromantic shadow magic and hellfire demonic magic, into the machine as well.

"What you think, Hell Dragon or Cilarista?" Lloth asked as a Cilarista just was not able to take a Hell Dragon host.

"Could go either way; there's a 50.5% chance of it being Cilarista," Xathrala said as she watched. The scanners soon registered a Cilarista symbiote being created and implanting itself.

"So a name?" Sirokass said as the computer made a signal of a genetic change, due to the influence of two females on the genetics.

"Mmh, well there is Xathra for her Cilarista, and for the host, the one I think would work, is what the first empress Hellfire name kind of translates to: Lillith."

"Lillith works for me," Lloth said.

"It better, considering it's the name of one of your higher placed matrons," Xathrala said playfully as Lloth rolled her eyes at her wife.

Soon the young girl exited, taking after Lloth's skin colour in the typical dusky colour of the Drow. White hair and gold eyes like Xathrala with a barely noticeable orange rim like Sirokass. Her face had more defined features of Lloth and Xathrala; she had Lloth's cheekbones, Xathrala's slight nose. All in all, a very cute young goddess, with her memories wiped and new ones artificially implanted.

"Hello, my daughter, my dear little Lillith." Xathrala grinned as the young girl was pulled into a hug by each of her three parents.

**Nindol _zhah_ _natha_ zith lassrinn-(This is a pagebreak)**

Meanwhile, in the Demonweb pits, Lloth's divine plane of the abyss, Sillria was waiting 'til the Dursleys came around. The spider paced back and forth behind the unconscious abusive family before they finally woke up and started struggling. Sillria watched with a spider's version of an evil grin on her face; the normally poor vision was enchanted by Lloth to be as good as 20/20, or in Sillria's case 20/20/20/20/20/20/20/20 for her 8 eyes.

The spider then spoke in her silky soft voice, her fangs dripping deadly neurotoxins.

"Why hello, Dursleys. As you can see you are in the webbed pits of my mistress, Lloth. I will say I hope you have enjoyed your lives as now you are going to die. See my mistresses and their husband do not condone child abuse of any sort, and none of your excuses matter. So I will offer you this choice: do you want to see your killer before you die, or die in ignorance? Do you want to see me?" Surprisingly, to Sillria, having read the Harry Potter books, the normally cowardly Dursleys nodded, then gave muffled screams as they saw the widow walk in front of them.

Sillria continued, "You deemed it okay to want to mistreat and nearly kill a child through abuse. I, however, will not 'nearly kill' your precious Dudders," Sillria mocked as she then pounced, feeding off the fat child. Not long after, the bodies were dumped into a lava pit as Sillria returned to Jastar in her smaller form. Small being relative as she was at least three times the size of a normal black widow. The spider found out that she would be given to Lillith as a friend/bodyguard, and she would fulfil the wishes of her mistresses to the best of her considerable abilities.

Translations:

1) Drowish/dark elvish: Queen


	3. Chapter 2: Lillith

A/N: A bit early in the story for a lemon. I know, but the characters demanded it, (Practically were screaming for it before I went to bed last night), especially after all the mistreatment I put Sirokass through in other stories. It is my first time writing a F/F/M scene, so be nice, I'll do the best I can. And thank my beta Miz636 (although in my opinion it's more Miz666 :P just kidding)

_(Miz636:__I __saw __that,__SE!_)

Story note, to see what ships are and their roles/armaments in the Sharnorasian armada see tech chapter.

_Chapter 2_

A year and two days after chapter one

Sirokass stood in the big office of his home observing transmitted data from the war front with the Elves and Heaven Dragons. The war had grinded to a standstill at the moment; the enemy had a better defensive position as the ion storms in the area were powerful enough to rip apart all but the Xathrala and Empress class vessels.

As things stood, unless a breakthrough could be made elsewhere in the front, Wild Space, as this area the fighting was currently in was called, would be too difficult to take. Yet Wild Space stretched for about 80% of the current front, making any decisive tactical gains very costly. One thing Xathrala did not stand for was wasting lives when another solution could be found.

Sirokas growled in annoyance before he relaxed when Lloth kissed his cheek and patted his shoulder.

"Come, my love, I have your present ready for you." Sirokass turned and followed Lloth to their chambers.

"So what did you get me?"

"Something I think you'll really enjoy, and I hope you won't mind sharing."

"So what did you get me, is it expensive?"

"Typical Dragon."

"Hey, where's Xathrala?"

"Waiting with your present."

"So what did you get me?"

"You really have no idea?" Lloth asked.

"I was hoping for a pile of gems or something equally valuable."

"Oh, trust me, this present will probably have no equal that I can give."

"Well, I cannot wait then, Lillith is in bed?"

"Yes, Sillria is watching her."

"She really loves that spider."

"Yes she does, her first real friend, come almost there."

Mature content begins

Sirokass entered the bedroom to find a cocoon of webs above the bed.

"Your present is in there," Lloth said, grinning. Sirokass was wondering what Lloth was pulling out as she carefully opened the cocoon, and out fell a helpless Cilarista empress in her human form, wearing nothing but a set of ribbons covering her intimate parts. Magical webbing bound Xathrala's arms behind her back and legs while covering her eyes and mouth. "Well, unwrap her," Lloth giggled as Sirokass stared momentarily at Lloth, the spider queen of the Drow and evil goddess of considerable power, giggling. "Well, unwrap her while I get ready," Lloth said, taking off her clothes as fast as she could.

Sirokass shrugged before removing the ribbons, revealing his wife to him. As he cut the webbing around her legs, Lloth came back naked. "This is your day; have her first, then you can have me, or I'll have her while you take a break." Sirokass smirked.

"What did you do to her?"

"Oh, just a special paralytic venom. I wanted to make it so you have full control over her; she didn't complain about it at all, to make up for her running out on us a last year." Sirokass nodded as he laid Xathrala on the bed. "I made sure she was ready for you fully, so you can get started or play with her a little first.

"My only regret is I missed that."

"Typical male," Lloth laughed as Sirokass climbed on the bed over Xathrala and kissed Xathrala's neck, then her breasts. Sirokass entered her afterwards, making both of them moan. "The venom also makes her body more sensitive, so enjoy."

Sirokass groaned as he slowly took Xathrala, who was moaning as she and Sirokass moved together. The three-way soul bond allowed each of them to share and feel everything, so Lloth was waiting and watching, moaning quietly at the feelings over the bond. Xathrala soon let out a muffled yell as Sirokass roared while they climaxed together. Lloth whimpered while rubbing her thighs together; Sirokass grabbed her arm pulling her to him.

"Wow, you really gave it to her."

"I'm going to really give it to you; come here." Sirokass entered Lloth, who groaned in pleasure; the Hell Dragon was very passionate with his wives. Granted, it took them a while to recover after he was done with them considering that his humanoid form was… very well endowed.

Sirokass moved within Lloth, who was gasping and moaning in pleasure. Xathrala grunted in protest at being abandoned.

"I have an idea," Lloth whispered, and then muttered something that made Sirokass grin, and his pace increased, which was enough to push Lloth over the edge. Lloth screamed as she climaxed from it. Sirokass then shifted and pulled out of her. Lloth then got to her feet, stumbled a little considering her recent orgasm, before she climbed up onto the bed moving towards Xathrala. Lloth climbed onto Xathrala and began grinding against her. Xathrala was groaning as Lloth pulled the webbing off Xathrala's mouth. Lloth started making out with Xathrala as the girls grinded their breasts and mounds together.

Sirokass watched with a large grin as his wives pleasured the other. Sirokass decided then that he would take Xathrala. Sirokass entered his red-haired wife and began thrusting in time with their grinding. Soon the feelings from the bond brought all three of them to a climax, with two screams and a roar from the women and Sirokass. Sirokass put his arms around both his wives as they fell asleep together; within the arms of each other, all traces of cruelty disappeared. Despite being evil, their family and love would always be foremost in their eyes.

Mature Content Ends

Lillith was sitting at her computer, working on a strategy session with her aunt Anoras, Xathrala's slightly younger sister.

"Remember your cruisers are your most important asset; as good as even the Shaladar class is, they are still escorts. As powerful as battleships are, they are hard to manoeuvre in tighter environments. Cruisers are big enough to be a serious threat, yet small enough to manoeuvre in the safer zones of Wild Space."

"Got it, Aunt Anoras; cruisers are versatile enough to be important."

"Now rebuild your fleet, a balance between manoeuvring and firepower." Lillith groaned; she had spent an hour on it. Lillith had chosen the barest amount of escorts, favouring the bigger Xathrala class, and only having 100 Shaladar class, favouring the Mazrigal class purely.

Lillith finally came up with a fleet of 4500 ships, not including interceptors.

1500 Mazrigal class

750 Shaladar class

250 Cathalora class

500 Doridash class

250 Dominance class

300 Cruelty class

150 Guardian Class

100 Bloodbane class

250 Lloth class

150 Sirokass class

100 Empress class

200 Xathrala class

All carriers were fully loaded

"Good balance; you are getting better. You made a decent fleet with ships for all possible roles and in numbers to have sufficient reserves and rotation for damaged ships. Well done." Anoras hugged her niece. "Choose your flagship; you have to take command on the holodeck." Lillith nodded.

"How long am I doing this?"

"You have a week; mission objectives will be given in the holodeck. No more than 75% losses to your fleet."

"Are we talking number losses or tonnage total?" Being a Cilarista, Lillith was much smarter than a normal 7 year old Drow, not to mention more mature.

"Numbers; tonnage will not come into play until you get older, but it's better to learn the balance early and tactics to deal with it." Lillith nodded; one rule Lillith could understand about Sharnorasian ships was the order to ALWAYS have their ablative armor deployed, mainly due to the fact, in the words of Lillith's elder mother Xathrala, that "ablative armor, when deploying, is such a damned power hog, but when active it barely takes anything, so keep it up. We don't want another disaster like Kadiskott now do we?" As such, Lillith would obey that rule, considering her mother had torn out Kadiskott's commander's throat with her Cilarista fangs, literally.

Lillith then walked to the holo chambers; the program was loaded. A hologram asked her to select her fleet flagship. Lillith chose the Xathrala class named Sharnorasian Empire Starship (S.E.S.S) Cilarista Onto Victory.

The mission computer told Lillith that she had to take a planet in the Sarinas sector on the borders of the empire in wild space. The planetary defences were strong enough to cut out 80% of her fleet or more in a direct attack. The forces on the ground were deeply entrenched but able to be beat out if necessary. Lillith would save glassing the world as a last resort.

Her fleet set out, the smaller Mazrigal class taking up the outer edges of the fleet in an umbrella pattern, backed by the much larger Shaladar class. The Dominance and Cathalora classes let out their interceptors to aid in patrols. The fleet slowly arrived near the system Lillith was ordered to take.

'Wondrous, 4 Star Fortresses and 2 Star Castles,' Lillith thought sarcastically, referring to the orbital defence platforms, for both the Elves and the Sharnorasian used the same names to refer to the ODPs. The enemy fleet consisted of 4500 destroyers both heavy and light, 1500 moderate cruisers similar to the Cruelty class, and 500 battleships, the Elven version of the Sirokass class. Elven ships had within a few cannons overall the same armaments except for plasma lances, which were exclusively Sharnorasian technology.

Star Bases were easy to build but not the best protection overall. Battlestations were the staple protection for most of the outer Sharnorasian and Elven worlds except on the borders of Sharnorasian/Elven space, depending on the side one belonged to. Star Fortresses were some of the hardest ODPs to both build and destroy, matching and exceeding 2 Xathrala class in armaments (excluding gatling torpedo tubes, which were unique to the Xathrala class). Finally, the Star Castles, these massive platforms protected many key worlds. Xanroth, the Cilarista homeworld, and capitol of the alliance were protected by 9 of these monstrous platforms. Only the worlds with the greatest resources and processing power could afford more than two or 3 of these. Granted, 90% of all Sharnorasian worlds had 4-6 of these monsters with 10 times the armaments of a Xathrala class.

Lillith was tempted to wash the system with her plasma projectors, but powering them up even in the D class nebula (different types of cloud in space) was dangerous. The D class acted as Electronic Communication Masking, but activating plasma projectors would light her ships up on sensors like bright neon signs. The goal of this mission was to outmanoeuvre an enemy that had both a superior force and was defending a well-protected planet.

Lillith smacked herself in realization: The Guardian class cruisers. Between them and saturation fire from the Xathrala's torpedo tubes, would probably reduce or cripple the enemy fleets. Lillith oriented her ships, 150 Guardian class heavy cruisers supporting 200 Xathrala class super battleships, including her own. One advantage the Sharnorasians held was range over the Elves; however, the Elves had Plasma Accelerator Cannons like the ones on the Guardian class, just not as powerful or as long ranged, as the Guardian class was built with long-ranged combat in mind.

The long cruisers escorted the massive battleships to the edge of the nebula. "Fire," Lillith ordered. Much like the massacre of Kadiskott system during the Sharnorasian civil war, the ships protecting the planet had their shields down. Their partially ablating armor absorbed some of the plasma but failed. The Elves, with their defences down and caught flat-footed, lost 2000 of their 3500 light destroyers, 750 of their 1000 heavy destroyers, 300 of their cruisers, and 100 battleships in the first bombardment.

"All ships ahead full, escorts to rotating diamond formation," Lillith ordered. The formation ordered that 4 light destroyers paired off with either a heavy destroyer or light cruiser in the middle, or larger ships variations of this formation. There was either the perpendicular diamond formation or the horizontal formation. The leading ships formed into a perpendicular diamond, their shields pressed tightly together to prevent all attacks from getting through.

Both Sharnorasian and Elven starships had a specialized IFF (identifier, friend or foe) signals; these signals were shared through allied secure coms, and they allowed allied ships to fire through ships shields, and the IFF emitters on both missiles and ships would cancel the other out. Basically, an allied torpedo could neither target nor damage allied ships, not even on proximity detonations could the torpedoes harm allied vessels. Sharnorasians did everything in their power to hack the IFF transponders or sequencers repeatedly, and they failed every time.

The group paired off; 4 Mazrigal class surrounded a Shaladar class advanced, their point defences active and waiting for enemy return fire.

"Incoming PAC fire," a lieutenant at the tactical station reported. "Point defence interception commencing." The gatling point defence disruptors began opening up at the gloms of plasma that had the lengths of the Mazrigal class for the destroyers and cruisers and the lengths of the Shaladar class for the battleships. However, one thing Sharnorasian ships excelled at was point defence. The huge number of PD turrets downed 7700 of the incoming PAC energy bolts. However, 18 Shaladar class were hit multiple times, burning through energy shields and ablative armor and into the hull.

"Crap, pull those back to the leading… Dominance class; tell it to swap out its fresh Shaladars for the damaged ones," Lillith ordered.

"Milady, our own return fire is starting now."

"Focus all fire onto the enemy cruisers; I have a plan."

"Rerouting orders." Torpedoes and huge globs of purple coloured plasma lanced out towards the unscreened cruisers; the escorts were arranged to augment the point defence of the battlecruisers and battleships. The torpedoes were faster than the PAC cannons; being more numerous as well they attracted the attention of the enemy point defence. Sadly, Elven point defence was not as effective as Sharnorasian; for every torpedo shot down, four shot past to detonate on shields and armor plating. The PAC plasma bolts them almost gleefully took advantage of the massive rents in the Elven ships armor and hull, flying in and detonating. "Confirmed 99% losses of enemy cruisers."

"They were screening their larger ships; they were expecting us to target their larger combatants and left their mid rangers mainly undefended. Order two-thirds of the Guardian class to heading 989 mark 557 at maximum Quantum Pulse Drive." The large cruisers with massive plasma cannons obeyed, firing both their sublight engines and their plasma manoeuvring thrusters to the heading ordered putting them above the equator of the planet. "Order them to angle their noses to the planet; bombard the ODPs at range. Order two-fifths of our Doridash LCs to escort them." The Elves' larger ships were now within standard weapon range while Lillith's ship charged against two battlecruisers and two medium battleships.

The Xathrala class was meant for such; a Xathrala class could stand against five Elven battleships of a similar role and tonnage and win. Being easily 17.5 thousand meters longer than the moderate Elven battleships and boasting considerable more firepower that had a 270 degree firing arc minimum, the Xathrala class was something that few Elves could stand up to and live to tell the tale.

"All starboard plasma lances target the flanking battlecruiser; burn down its mana shields, take out its point defence, then ram our standard torpedoes and missiles down their throat. Power up our plasma projectors; that'll get their attention," Lillith commanded.

The mana shields on the battlecruiser were already close to breaking point, having suffered multiple PAC and torpedo hits. This ship was one of the lucky few that had managed to get their mana shields up without suffering hull or armor damage. The one-and-a-quarter-million plasma lance turrets spat gold beams of deadly heat across the void impacting the glowing blue mana shields. The first quarter million turrets overwhelmed the shield, leaving a million turrets to slam into partially ablative, heat resistant armor and hull, burning it. One of the beams sliced into the target battlecruiser's main plasma conduits, and the ship turned dark as power was cut. The remaining beams carved into the ship before hitting something vital. The battlecruiser turned blue, then orange and red as it went nova and exploded.

The standard gatling pulse disruptors backed by the quantum arrays began exchanging fire with the two battleships. Cobra shells were blasted back and forth; however, the point defence on a Xathrala class was practically unbreakable. The sheer amount of cannon fire the point defence could muster, combined with the top notch targeting computers that not even the Heaven Dragons could match, made for a tough opponent. Also, with the fact that the Xathrala class was the second best defended in terms of point defence in the Sharnorasian armada, nothing was let through. Cobra shells blasted at the battlecruisers, and the sheer number of turrets firing broke through the point defence and caused tremendous damage; eventually a shell detonated near a reactor, causing a chain reaction engulfing two battlecruisers and destroying them.

Four Sirokass class supported by twenty Lloth class moved forward toward where the interceptors and strike craft were battling; the battleships then began swatting down Elven ships, where they flew with energy bolts the size of their craft. Eventually the last of the Elven interceptors were shot down, having to deal with both Sharnorasian Drakas light and BlackRose heavy interceptors, plus numerous Sharnorasian battleships.

Lillith's ship finished charging its plasma projectors, but the Elves did not break formation to charge at her; if they broke formation her fleet would outflank and crush them. If they didn't, she'd use her projectors to her advantage.

"All dorsal plasma projectors, target their battleships… fire." The large energy cannons were originally meant for clearing planets of Drythons; these massive beams of yellow plasma were strong enough to strip a planet of its crust and pierce deep into the mantle. The Xathrala class, being the most powerful battleship in the Sharnorasian fleet, had 125 of these, though right now only five were fully powered up; the other 120 would need an hour to charge fully. But the five currently active would be enough. Each of them picked several different battleships and fired. The beam was as wide as the Mazrigal class was long; the sheer heat cracked shields and boiled armor off. Of the remaining four hundred battleships, only fifty survived with a smattering of escorts.

At this destruction, the enemy fleet broke; all semblance of order lost as formations collapsed. More and more ships were disabled or destroyed, leaving greater gaps in the point defence. Unfortunately for the elves, only three light destroyers escaped; the rest were destroyed or overwhelmed.

The Sharnorasian fleet only took light losses: four Shaladar and twenty-three Mazrigal were disabled overall, but the repairs would take a day. Lillith's small reserve squadron that she had pleaded for as a birthday present consisted of twelve interdictor class. The interdictor class would prevent any possible reinforcements from jumping directly into the system; once within the field, they would have to take the long way at their varying sublight speeds.

Lillith was surprised it worked; her Guardian class was all intact, the planet was vulnerable now, and her now-charged remaining 120 plasma projectors were waiting for orders. With the powerful defences of the ODPs, each Star Castle soaked up 25 plasma projectors to destroy them, but the beam also had to cut through the powerful planetary shields, not to mention the already ample and impressive defences the ODPs boasted. However, there was not enough power to take the remaining two Star Fortresses; only one could be dealt with the remaining twenty plasma projectors. But the Guardian class combined with the cannons of the Xathrala class ships obliterated both orbital and surface defences. The planet was taken in two days; Lillith had passed the test with flying colours.

The young Drow goddess was being treated to a celebration considering she had beaten her mother's record of 2 days and 30 minutes of battle time by 4 hours. The family shared a group hug; Sirokass was secretly hoping for boys if Xathrala or Lloth had children. Due to their bond, regardless of who carried the child (or children in the case of twins or simultaneous pregnancies), traits of all three would be inherited by the children.

A/N: Okay, I decided to end it there. My apologies to all for me taking so long, but in my defence, it was finals week when I posted this story, and my finals always – and I do mean always – drain my inspiration. Inspiration is like a glass of water for me and… well you all get the idea. Enjoy. Oh, time gap of 100 years next chapter; I do want to move this story along back to the HP section. Next time, Lillith will be almost an adult Drow (The become adults at 110). I think she'll join Ginny's year; anybody think Lillith will be a Slytherin? How about Ginny? Should I change her house or keep it the same?

Oh, and final thanks to my husband, Xapferey; he is the one who gave me all the info on the Sharnorasian ships. I mean he wrote ALL the Sharnorasian Stories I use for my info and allowed me to share his stuff. Technically, I would be considered the Sharnorasian Empress if he is technically the emperor right? :P

Sharnorasian Empire


	4. Chapter 3: Cast Down

A/N Well here's chapter 3, I was watching the 2011 Thor movie when I was originally coming up with this story and decided to mimic a few ideas and borrow/alter a few lines to suit my purposes. I don't own the 2011 Thor, just borrowing a few lines. One thing I have found is Drow, Lloth especially are VERY arrogant and one thing Xathrala despises is arrogance. So little Lilith Lloth Sharnoras is going to get a very stern wake up call from her mother Xathrala.

100 years after chapter 2

_Chapter 3: Cast down._

Xathrala sighed at the report; this was the now 201st time Lillith had taken a Xathrala class despite being forbidden and launched raids on wild space. Her initial victories were good, but her inexperience and arrogance had cost numerous Empress class and their full complement of carried ships. Thankfully, aside from point defence, another thing Sharnorasian ships excelled at was making sure the crew got off safely if the ship was doomed.

Xathrala was now thoroughly pissed off; her hair turned black under the force of her anger, and a finger stabbed the comlink in her desk

"Send Lillith to my office NOW," Xathrala said in a quiet deadly voice. The Sharnorasian Empress was not happy in the slightest as she sank into her chair; her aura of magic flared into visibility, cloaking her in darkness. The only thing visible was her glowing gold eyes, showing her great displeasure. The first thing Lillith noticed was the room was almost unbearably cold. In her mother's chair were only two points of glowing gold that could be seen in the darkness. "Sit," Xathrala said quietly. Lillith obeyed, scared at her mother's obvious anger.

"Do you know why I called you here?"

"Not entirely sure, mother," Lillith replied, her mother's quiet almost deadly voice scaring her.

"Your arrogance has cost plenty, my child; many lives were and would have been lost due to your inexperience and arrogance," Xathrala said.

"But I gained so much."

"Silence," Xathrala snapped. "Your gains were pitiful in comparison to what you cost, so be quiet. A single system, yet due to battle damage, the ion storms destroyed far more than your gains paid for. I can see you refuse to learn; you think that you could do better than me? Lillith, my daughter, you have betrayed the empress command of your empress. Through your arrogance and stupidity, you have risked unnecessary lives to the horrors of ion storms." Xathrala stood with tremendous power crackling around her. "You are unworthy of your titles or this realm. As such, I now take from you your divine powers. I, Xathrala, high empress of the Sharnorasian Star Dominion, cast you out." Powers that Lillith could not hope to match blasted her, stripping her of her immortality. Xathrala grabbed an amulet that Lillith enjoyed wearing. "Whomsoever wears this amulet, if she be worthy, shall possess the divine power of Lillith." The amulet then blasted through the forming dimensional portal followed by Lillith.

The nearly adult Drow screamed as she flew uncontrollably through the dimensions, cast down before something crashed into her, and she blacked out as she landed.

"Mum!" a young red haired boy called as he landed from the broomstick he had been flying. A young bushy haired girl was watching as she came running. Another slightly younger girl with red hair joined them. An older woman with red hair came running up to them.

"Ronald, Hermione, Ginny, what happened?" the elder woman asked.

"Mrs. Weasley, we saw a strange blue light then this person came out of a strange blue disk in the air," Hermione answered. Mrs. Weasley gently pulled the hood off of Lillith's face, making Hermione gasp in shock

"A Drow, a dark elf."

"A what?" Ron asked.

"A dark elf, a race of subterranean long lived Elves of great power and … they are normally not good or friendly."

"Well, I do not know about this Drow," Mrs. Weasley said, "but she may be hur,t and we are going to help her. Ginny, come; Ron, Hermione, wait in the kitchen for a moment." Mrs Weasley conjured a stretcher and levitated it to Ginny's room. Together, mother and daughter waited as her eyes flickered, showing red eyes that winced at the sunlight coming directly in her eyes.

"Too bright," Lillith hissed.

"Ginny, get the curtains, please. Hello, I'm Molly Weasley. My daughter, Ginny, is over there." Lillith pushed herself up with a small groan "What happened?" Molly asked Lillith.

"A spell went wrong; I disappointed my mother and had a magical accident when the magic blasted me through a portal." Lillith was stretching the truth a little, but Drow were skilled liars when they want to be.

"Are you in pain or have anything broken?"

"No Matron Weasley."

"Please, Mrs. Weasley is fine."

"Sillria, get up you lazy _orbb_, up." There was a disembodied yawn then a voice spoke.

"What?"

"Get out here." From an inner pocket, two long, black legs came out, then a spider came crawling out before surprising everybody by speaking again.

"Hi, I'm Sillria, Lillith's magical familiar." Both Weasleys were surprised at Sillria's intelligence and nervous at her size.

"Mom what… ARG!" Ron came in and yelped before fleeing from the room.

"Arachnophobia?" Sillria asked Ginny, who giggled in response.

"Please excuse me, I need to call somebody who might be able to help with your situation," Molly said as she left.

"So, Ginny, I'm Lillith, and this lazy bugger is Sillria." The spider spun on her legs and shot Lillith's mouth shut with webbing, "MMPH!" the Drow yelped in protest while Ginny was full-out laughing.

"Oh, I am sure we can get along; my brother hates spiders," Ginny said while laughing. "Can I slip you to him as he sleeps?" Lillith grumbled before finally pulling the webbing off her mouth.

"We'll see, provided the fact that a certain spider won't live to see five digits of life if she does that again."

"Oh, please, you know you like me too much," the spider said sweetly as she climbed up Lillith's leg up to her shoulder. Ginny gasped as she finally saw the red hourglass before Molly and an elder man with long flowing white hair and beard with half-moon glasses.

"Lillith this is headmaster Albus Dumbledore of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, also a very skilled spell caster; he might be able to help you."

"Headmaster, I don't suppose you know any spells to cross dimensions?" Lillith asked.

"Regrettably, I do not know any spells as such."

"Pity. How would I, perchance, join your school? I do have considerable interest in the arcane arts, but sadly, my clerical duties took up a good majority of my time." Lillith was posing as one of Lloth's cleric, but she had the casting ability of a favoured soul with the spells of a cleric (The sorcerer version for the divine magical arts).

"Well, most families are signed up at birth, but it would be possible since you are not from these lands to join for 300 Galleons a year. However, that doesn't even include the cost of school supplies."

"Your form of monetary wealth, I guess. May I see a coin? Sillria, can you get my money pouch, please?" Dumbledore pulled out a Galleon as Lillith pulled out a Faerun set of coins from a rather ample pouch and passed a gold coin to Dumbledore.

"Unbespelled, normal gold," Dumbledore said to himself. "That is nearly a galleon, so if you have the difference, we'll have a deal."

"One moment." Lillith decided to pull out 30 platinum coins instead, making Dumbledore gasp in shock

"Platinum?"

"What is the value difference?"

"Platinum is horded by the Goblins at Gringotts and hard to come by, each is worth 100 Galleons by our economy." Lillith smiled then handed Dumbledore 10 platinum coins making him smile at Lillith. "Thank you for you kind donation, I can now guarantee the first years will be getting new brooms." Ginny, having heard horror stories about them from, her brothers cheered, making everybody smile.

"I am of one of the noble houses of my home city… Menzoberrazan." Hermione, who was nearby, gasped.

"Are you a cleric of Lloth?" Lillith raised her white eyebrows

"You are rather informed of my people. Yes, I am a full credited cleric of the great Spider Queen." Lillith smirked at Hermione, who squeaked and fled. "Clerics of Lloth are renowned and feared for their powers; many are jealous of us and our powers. As such; they spread lies about us." Lillith gave Hermione a subtle threatening glare that the young girl caught while Dumbledore nodded in some understanding.

"Now, I just need your full name for you to join our school, perhaps in the year of Ms. Weasley here."

"If that is well with you, headmaster, I may be a little old for that."

"Nonsense, your clerical powers took most of your life, as you said. Perhaps it is best if you started with the first years." Lillith bowed her head in understanding and thanks.

"My name is Lillith… Valsharaess." Lillith hesitated minutely before she took a word that was true but vague as valsharess meant queen in Drowish. Lillith's mother's title in their tongue was _Orbb Valsharess._ (Spider Queen)

"How would you spell that? Your tongue is unknown to us," Dumbledore said as he conjured ink, quill and parchment.

"Oh of course. V-a-l-s-h-a-r-e-s-s."

"Thank you, I will see you on September 1st."

"And it is? Oh I was wondering if I may keep my garb, familiar, and equipment. They were gifts of Lloth, and to not wear them is an insult to her. And trust me when I say insulting a greater goddess like Lloth is a bad idea."

"Oh and school starts on June 17t. I understand . I will have some arrangements made, and we will, of course, have to stock sufficient anti-virals in case of any mishaps. What kind of spider is it?"

"Sillria is a female black widow. And thank you, headmaster, I will see you then." He nodded, then left through teleportation. Lillith then turns to Mrs. Weasley.

"My thanks for allowing me to stay."

"Not at all."

"Even so, my clerical powers are at your disposal if need be." Mrs Weasley turned to Hermione.

"Hermione, since you know about these Drow, how powerful are … Drow clerics?"

"Very, normally their service costs a considerable amount of gold. If a cleric offers her powers freely like in this case, accept them. The Drow clerics can be very costly in both 'convincing' them to aid you. That and the price they charge for their powers." Lillith nodded at Hermione with a small smile, her white teeth evident against her dark skin.

"Very true." Sillria loving brushed her abdomen on Lillith's cheek causing the Drow to pet the spider, who enjoyed the attention immensely.

"So what is your home like?" Mrs. Weasley asked as Hermione made a weak excuse and left outside, while Ginny sat down nearby.

"Well it's underground considering our species is subterranean. Ginny would you mind terribly if I asked you to close the blinds? The light is killing me." Ginny, realizing what Lillith was asking, jumped to close the blinds. "Thanks. Well, the Spider motifs get a little old after a while, not that you or Ginny would be able to see it as our kind can see heat. We see in the infrared spectrum as well as the normal; underground it's important to be able to see because death could be right around the corner."

"Interesting, your home is a dangerous place then?"

"For the unprepared, pardon the analogy, but it's like being ensnared by a spider." Sillria surprised the Weasleys by rolling her eyes.

"Maybe if you watched your surroundings like you were supposed to, I would not have needed to pounce on you in my… larger form as a joke."

"Larger form?" Ginny asked.

"One of my powers is to assume a considerably larger form of myself."

"Oh," Ginny said weakly. Sillria just crawled in Lillith's hood and waited as Lillith and Ginny sat and got to know each other better.


	5. Chapter 4: Diagon Alley

I decided make some changes when I realized the Grangers were at Diagon Alley in CoS, as such you'll have to read and find out how I changed things. I also borrowed some stuff from chapter 4 of CoS so meh.

Chapter 4: Diagon Alley

Lillith enjoyed time at the Burrow with the Weasleys, despite the odd noises such as the ghoul in the attic that howled and dropped pipes whenever he felt things were getting too quiet, or small explosions from Fred and George's bedroom that were considered perfectly normal. Ron avoided Lillith and Sillria due to his fear of spiders. Lillith sat with Ginny at the table and answered questions about Menzoberranzan.

The Weasleys were shocked at the harsh tests that were needed to be passed to become a cleric of Lloth. Lillith was very closed-mouthed about laws in Menzoberranzan, considering the Drow were normally considered evil.

"Letters from school," said Mr. Weasley, passing Lillith and Ginny envelopes of yellowish parchment, addressed in green ink. "You two've got them, too," he added as Fred and George ambled in, still in their pajamas.

For a few minutes there was silence as they all read their letters. Lillith's told her to catch the Hogwarts Express from King's Cross station on September first. There was also a list of the books she'd need for the coming year

_Dear Ms. Valsharess,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment that has not been waived for you by the headmaster._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Deputy Headmistress_

A second piece of parchment outlined the first year requirements.

_FIRST-YEAR STUDENTS WILL REQUIRE:_

_The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1 by Miranda Goshawk_

_Break with a Banshee by Gilderoy Lockhart_

_Gadding with Ghouls by Gilderoy Lockhart_

_Holidays with Hags by Gilderoy Lockhart_

_Travels with Trolls by Gilderoy Lockhart_

_Voyages with Vampires by Gilderoy Lockhart_

_Wanderings with Werewolves by Gilderoy Lockhart_

_Year with the Yeti by Gilderoy Lockhart_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set of glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope set_

_1 brass scales._

"Ai ya,_ folkhel dyunhk nindol voiry ichl mzilt," _Lillith groaned.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"Sorry, I said somebody likes these books too much in my normal language."

"Very true," Sillria said, hanging out on Ginny's shoulder, if just to bother her brother. Ginny snickered at Lillith's answer as the Drow reclaimed her familiar.

Lillith watched the family, and she noticed Percy, one of the elder Weasleys who was quite anti-social, an introvert pretty much, leaving the room. She had only seen Percy at meal times.

"Wish I knew what he was up to," said Fred, one of Ginny's older brothers. Fred and George were twins. Fred was frowning as he thought. "He's not himself. His exam results came the day before you did; twelve O.W.L.s and he hardly gloated at all."

Lillith looked mildly confused at Fred's explanations.

"Ordinary Wizarding Levels," George explained, seeing Lillith's puzzled look. "Bill got twelve, too. If we're not careful, we'll have another Head Boy in the family. I don't think I could stand the shame." Lillith had found out that Bill worked for the wizard bank Gringotts, and he was in Egypt and the eldest sibling. "Dunno how Mum and Dad are going to afford all our school stuff this year," said George after a while. "Five sets of Lockhart books! And Ginny needs robes and a wand and everything…"

"Well I can at least help with that, as a birthday and thanks present for taking me in and helping me," Lillith said, smiling at her friend Ginny. "Sadly, most places back home would not be so kind, and I do not want a poisoned knife in my back. Parts of my city are dangerous." Those who heard her grimaced at the thought.

Mrs. Weasley woke them all early the following Wednesday. After a quick half a dozen bacon sandwiches each, they pulled on their coats, or cloak, in Lillith's case, and Mrs. Weasley took a flowerpot off the kitchen mantelpiece and peered inside.

"We're running low, Arthur," she sighed. "We'll have to buy some more today… Ah well, guests first! After you, Lillith dear!" And she offered her the flowerpot.

"Umm, what exactly am I supposed to do with this?"

"She'll be all right, Mum," said Fred. "Here, watch us first." He took a pinch of glittering powder out of the flowerpot, stepped up to the fire, and threw the powder into the flames.

With a roar, the fire turned emerald green and rose higher than Fred, who stepped right into it, shouted, "Diagon Alley!" and vanished.

"You must speak clearly, dear," Mrs. Weasley told Lillith as George dipped his hand into the flowerpot. "And be sure to get out at the right grate…"

"Okayy…" Lillith said, confused.

"Well, there are an awful lot of wizard fires to choose from, you know, but as long as you've spoken clearly —"

"She'll be fine, Molly, don't fuss," said Mr. Weasley, helping himself to Floo powder too.

"Well… all right… you go after Arthur," said Mrs. Weasley. "Now, when you get into the fire, say where you're going."

"And keep your elbows tucked in," Ron advised.

"And your eyes shut," said Mrs. Weasley. "The soot —"

"Don't fidget," said Ron. "Or you might well fall out of the wrong fireplace —"

"But don't panic and get out too early; wait until you see Fred and George." Keeping everything in mind, Lillith rolled her eyes and took a pinch of Floo powder. She then walked to the edge of the fire. She scattered the powder into the flames and stepped forward; she opened her mouth and ended up swallowing plenty of hot ash.

"Diagon Alley," Lillith coughed.

It felt as though she was being sucked down a giant drain. She seemed to be spinning very fast — the roaring in her ears was deafening. The Drow cringed at the loud noises and wished it would stop soon, if only to spare her poor ears. The Drow toppled out of a grate and groaned as she ended up crashing on top of Ginny, who screamed in shock.

"_USSTAN TLUN ALUIN ULU ELGG L'MAL'AI VEL'USS DOERRUS PHOR XUIL NINDOL VITH'EZ KI'ERIL KLEZ!"(1) _Lillith shrieked in annoyance. "Sorry, Ginny, I hate that damned thing. By Lloth's fangs, that was painful," Lillith swore and rubbed at her ringing ears as she helped her friend off the ground and they walked outside the place Lillith arrived at.

"Oh, Lillith, are you all right?"

"I'm fine, thank you; I can take care of myself." Lillith hissed as it was a bright day, and she pulled her hood up over her eyes.

Mr, Weasley caught the sight of Hermione's parents, who were standing nervously at the counter that ran all along the great marble hall, waiting for Hermione to introduce them. Hermione's father gasped as he saw Lillith with her hood down, the symbol of Lloth evident on her breastplate.

"Are you a cleric of her?" he asked nervously, Mr. Granger had been a fantasy buff in his life and knew all about Lloth's clerics and their powers.

"Yes, fully accredited cleric of the 20th circle, with all the powers and will expected of one of my station," Lillith said smirking, her white teeth evident against her dark skin. Mr. Granger smiled weakly before excusing himself to introduce himself to the Weasleys.

Lillith walked off with Ginny and Mrs. Weasley to get school supplies. After collecting Ginny's uniform and school supplies aside from books, also gathering what she herself required, Lillith took Ginny to get a wand as a birthday present; it was Maple 9 3/4 inches.

Lillith's turn came up, and she went forwards and tried about twenty wands before Ollivander grunted in thought. "Let me try something I have acquired recently; the seller claimed it was from a land called the Underdark. It is made out of a material called adamantine, with the core of black widow silk and venom. It is 10 and 1/2 inches," Ollivander said as Lillith took the wand and waved it. Black and red sparks shot from it.

"As always, the wand chooses the wizard, or witch, in this case." Lillith paid 14 gold coins for both her and Ginny's wands then set off for the bookstore.

They were by no means the only ones making their way to the bookshop. The rest of the group joined them outside the store. As they approached it, they saw, to their surprise, a large crowd jostling outside the doors, trying to get in. The reason for this was proclaimed by a large banner stretched across the upper windows:

_GILDEROY LOCKHART_

_Will be signing copies of his autobiography_

_MAGICAL ME_

_Today 12:30P. 4:30P.M._

"We can actually meet him!" Hermione squealed. "I mean, he's written almost the whole booklist!" Lillith rolled her eyes at Hermione under her hood.

The crowd seemed to be made up mostly of witches around Mrs. Weasley's age. A harassed-looking wizard stood at the door, saying, "Calmly, please, ladies… Don't push, there… mind the books, now…" Lillith sneered under her hood; this was beyond ridiculous. Grown women probably with significant others drooling over a man, and he wasn't even that attractive.

"Ron!" said Mr. Weasley, struggling over with Fred and George. "What are you doing? It's too crowded in here, let's go outside."

"Well, well, well — Arthur Weasley."

It was a blond man, he had an almost eerie look to Lillith. The man had a sneer on He stood with his hand on his son's shoulder, sneering in just the same way.

"Lucius," said Mr. Weasley, nodding coldly.

"Busy time at the Ministry, I hear," said Lucius. "All those raids… I hope they're paying you overtime?"

He reached into Ginny's cauldron and extracted, from amid the glossy Lockhart books, a very old, very battered copy of _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_.

"Obviously not," Lucius said. "Dear me, what's the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it?"

Mr. Weasley flushed darker than either Ron or Ginny.

"We have a very different idea of what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy," he said.

"Clearly," said Lucius, his pale eyes straying to Mr. and Mrs. Granger, who were watching apprehensively. "The company you keep, Weasley… and I thought your family could sink no lower."

There was a thud of metal as Ginny's cauldron went flying; Mr. Weasley had thrown himself at Lucius, knocking him backward into a bookshelf.

"Enough of this; you are grown men bickering in such a way – disgraceful," Lillith sneered as she flicked her wrist, separating both men. Lillith was tall, about 5'10 currently, thanks to her Cilarista. "And do not insult my friends either." Lillith's hand crackled with divine energy. Malfoy the elder eyed her curiously before turning to Ginny, and he thrust her transfiguration text at her, his eyes glittering with malice.

"Here, girl — take your book — it's the best your father can give you —" He beckoned to his son, and they swept from the shop.

"Asshole," Sillria sneered as she crawled up Lillith's shoulder. "Come on let's go." They hurried up the street, the Grangers shaking with fright and Mrs. Weasley beside herself with fury.

"A fine example to set for your children… _brawling _in public… _what _Gilderoy Lockhart must've thought."

"He was pleased," said Fred. "Didn't you hear him as we were leaving? He was asking that bloke from the _Daily Prophet _if he'd be able to work the fight into his report — said it was all good publicity." Lillith shook her head while grumbling about peacock wannabes; she said she would teleport back to the Burrow. Lillith hated the Floo with an unholy passion. Still, Lillith was glad she landed with a family like the Weasleys; they were honorable and kind. Lillith was not your typical Drow as she had honor and would protect them as best she could.

A/N: Well 4's done, enjoy all.

Translations

1) Drowish: I am going to destroy the idiot who came up with this fucking useless thing.


End file.
